hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Forms
Forms are the transformations for Hello yoshi and others characters Fire Hello yoshi are the forms take after powering up with a Fire Flower. The form was first introduced in Super Mario Bros. and is one of the few forms to appear in more than one game. This form's polar opposite is Ice Mario. Fire form Mario and Luigi have occasionally been able to use fire without Fire Flowers. Mario possessed this ability in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in the Super Smash Bros. games, and after acquiring the Firebrand skill in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Luigi, on the other hand, used fire without a Fire Flower in the Super Smash Bros.''series and other spin-off games, such as ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Besides Mario and Luigi, other characters have also had fire variants of their own. Wario also made use of a Fire Flower in making a last-ditch attempt to defeat Mario in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad gain fire forms, with Yellow Toad's bearing a color scheme resembling the Super Mushroom's appearance in Super Mario Bros. and the Mega Mushroom. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Miis can become "Fire Miis" as well, and in Nintendo Land, if a red or green Mii plays Yoshi's Fruit Cart, they will resemble Fire Mario and Fire Luigi (respectively) without hats. In Super Mario 3D World, Toad, Princess Peach and Rosalina can make use of Fire Flowers and gain their own fire variants, with Fire Toad's color scheme recycling the color scheme of Yellow Toad's New Super Mario Bros. Wii fire form. Cat form Cat Hello yoshi is a form of Mario introduced in Super Mario 3D World which he can transform into by using a Super or Lucky Bell. This suit is not limited to Yoshi, and can also be used by Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Marie, Ludwig, Rosalina and Bowser. Mario's suit is yellow while Luigi's is green, Peach's is pink, and Toad's is blue, which match their colors (Luigi's suit, however, has rounded ears, a spotted body, and dark green ears and a tail tip, making him resemble either a leopard, a jaguar, or a cheetah). Rosalina's is black, and resembles a tuxedo cat, while Bowser uses a Super Bell to become Meowser, the final boss of the game. In Mario Kart 8, Cat Peach appears as a playable character of her own in the first DLC add-on pack for the game. Tanooki/Kitsune Tanooki Mario is a form of Hello yoshi and Rosalina that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. In its debut, it was essentially an advanced version of Raccoon Mario, with the addition of a temporary transformation into a stone statue, attained by donning a Tanooki Suit. This form's name comes from the tanuki, an animal found in Japan and often depicted in folklore. The form that Statue Mario takes in Super Mario Bros. 3 resembles Kshitigarbha, the protector of travelers and the guardian of souls, who is known as Daigan Jizō Bosatsu in Japan. As of Super Mario 3D Land, Luigi's version of the form is sometimes called Kitsune Mary and Marie, referring to the kitsune. Boomerang/Hammer form Hammer Mario[1][2] is a form of Mario or Luigi only seen in Super Mario Bros. 3 and its remakes, gained when he wears a Hammer Suit. In this form, he resembles Hammer Bros and, like them, is able to throw an infinite supply of hammers in a short upward arc (which can be lengthened by pressing forward on the ), which can defeat most enemies and bosses, even Bowser; as such, Hammer Mario can be considered as a stronger version of Fire Mario, since the hammers can defeat most enemies that cannot be defeated with fireballs, such as, Buzzy Beetles, Boos, Dry Bones, Stretches, Podoboos, and Thwomps. He can also block enemies' fireballs by crouching. While the suit appears to thoroughly protect Mario or Luigi, it does not defend against the simplest of attacks and will be lost in one hit. Hammer Mario also cannot Slope Slide. ' Boomerang Hello yoshi' is a transformation based on the Boomerang Bro. Hello yoshi become Boomerang Hello yoshi after obtaining a Boomerang Flower. Category:Objects/forms